


Brucie vs Bruce

by MiRz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bat Family, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: O público nem ao menos imagina que o Brucie, o príncipe de Gotham, fosse tão diferente de Bruce, o pai de família.





	Brucie vs Bruce

Não era segredo para ninguém que a vida de Bruce Wayne sofreu uma reviravolta trágica quando ele tinha oito anos. Era essa sua idade na fatídica noite em que seus pais foram mortos a tiros na sua frente. Pelo pouco que a mídia conseguiu descobrir, Bruce ficou sob a guarda do mordomo da família e depois não se soube mais dele. Notas publicadas pela Assessoria de Imprensa da Wayne Enterprises explicava o sumiço do único herdeiro da família, alegando que Bruce estava se recuperando do trauma perto de pessoas queridas e para respeitarem a privacidade do herdeiro naquele momento difícil. 

Tinha sido um período de luto muito grande, pois Bruce Wayne só voltou para a vida pública depois de dez anos da morte dos patriarcas Wayne. Agora, ele não era apenas uma criança, mas um jovem adulto, que parecia muito recuperado da tragédia. Único herdeiro de vários bilhões, Bruce estava preocupado em gastar a fortuna com grandes festas, bebidas, carros extravagantes e viagens luxuosas em iates banhados em ouro. Talvez não fosse todo dia, mas pelo menos duas vezes na semana, o nome ‘Wayne’ estava em algum programa de fofocas ou revista de celebridade e logo toda a mídia o chamava vulgarmente de Brucie. 

Brucie parecia àqueles personagens de filmes, ricos e idiotas. Não tinha nada a agregar a ninguém, levantando a necessidade dos seus concorrentes em descobrir quem era o funcionário eficiente que estava por trás da administração da empresa para contratá-los, porque apesar de todos os gastos de Bruce, a Wayne Enterprise crescia em renda, eficiência e tecnologia cada dia mais. 

O que ninguém sabia é que Brucie Wayne não era o Bruce Wayne. Eram a mesma pessoa física, mas com personalidades completamente opostas. O mais curioso é não se tratava de um desvio psicológico. Brucie não era nada além de uma identidade criada por Bruce para lidar com a mídia. Bruce Wayne era mais do que um bilionário mimado. Tinha sido uma criança muito inteligente e logo após a morte dos pais, ele canalizou sua tristeza e raiva nos estudos. A Wayne Enterprises tinha tamanho sucesso, não graças a um funcionário milagroso, mas ao próprio Bruce. Infelizmente, sua mente inteligente não o ensinou a superar a perda e não querendo ser lembrado da morte dos seus pais pela mídia, criou um idiota. Se não mostrasse sofrimento e direcionasse o interesse da mídia para outro foco, aquela noite jamais seria questionada. 

E por mais estranha que fosse essa técnica, funcionou e durou até os 24 anos de Bruce, quando adotou o seu primeiro filho, Richard, conhecido só como Dick. A mídia praticamente explodiu em exasperação quando as páginas oficiais de Bruce nas redes sociais anunciaram a notícia. Não foram poucas as pessoas que o criticaram fortemente, duvidando da sua capacidade de levar uma criança, bem como o acusando de ser má influência além de acharem que estava usando o garoto como um caso de caridade para aumentar sua popularidade. Lidar com a assistência social, já era bem difícil sem as opiniões da mídia sobre Bruce. Foi uma longa batalha pela guarda de Dick para provar seu interesse real de tê-lo como filho. 

Foram meses de ameaça contra a custódia provisória, visitas inusitadas do juiz da Vara da Infância e Juventude, da assistente social, de psicólogos com consultas conjuntas e individuais, mas depois de quase um ano, finalmente Dick se tornou oficial e legalmente seu filho. O menino era adorável e se tornou a luz dos olhos de Bruce. Apesar da perda trágica, Dick continuou sendo um garoto alegre e amável, trazendo felicidade e luz para a Mansão Wayne. 

Logo após Dick, veio Jason dois anos depois. Bruce esperava que a nova adoção não fizesse tanto barulho quanto a de Dick, mas foi ainda maior. Não só porque Brucie adotou uma segunda criança, como pegou um menino de rua para ser o segundo herdeiro. Era redundante dizer que Jason sofreu com o ataque da mídia nos primeiros meses. 

Felizmente, a coisa se acalmou quando Bruce adotou Tim e Cassandra. Parecia que depois da adoção de Jason, nada mais surpreenderia o público, o que Bruce agradecia profundamente por isso. Dick era carismático e extrovertido, enquanto Jason era petulante e atrevido, de forma que os dois não tinham problemas para lidar com os paparazzi e jornalistas que perseguiam a exótica família. Contudo Tim e Cass não eram iguais seus irmãos mais velhos. Timothy era um garoto extremamente tímido com quem não conhecia e Cass por ter sido negligenciada na infância, possuía um déficit na educação com relação a fala e leitura. Agora, mesmo que estivesse sendo alfabetizada corretamente, ainda não sentia segurança nas palavras e se assustava fácil quando alguém de fora da família tentava falar com ela. 

A agitação dos tabloides voltou com tudo quando Damian, seu único filho biológico, foi apresentado. As revistas diziam que demorou para aparecer um filho perdido de Brucie e que provavelmente viriam mais, levando-se em conta a quantidade de mulheres que diziam que dormiram com o bilionário. 

O que o público não sabia e nem ao menos imaginava, é que muitas das mulheres que o Wayne trazia em cada braço nas galas e nas festas que era obrigado a ir ou eram modelos contratadas ou eram suas amigas Diana e Selena, que lhe acompanhavam para não morrer de tédio quando Clark não poderia cobrir a matéria da gala.

O verdadeiro Bruce não gostava de lugares lotados. Sentia-se sufocado e claustrofóbico. Apesar de passar as festas inteiras com um copo de bebida na mão, não tomava nada, porque não era esse exemplo que queria dar para seus filhos e desde que adotou Dick, nunca mais levou mulher alguma para a mansão, pois tanto seu filho mais velho, como todos os outros posteriormente, quase sempre corriam para sua cama durante a noite buscando conforto de um pesadelo ou pura carência. 

Não foi uma ou duas vezes que alguma mulher procurou jornalistas dizendo que Brucie participou de uma orgia naquele final de semana ou que ele estava em uma festa compartilhando um pacote de cocaína. Óbvio que quando acontecia isso, os programas de fofoca de celebridade divulgavam a reportagem e muitos apresentadores opinavam, dizendo o quanto era um péssimo pai submetendo seus filhos a esse tipo de ambiente. 

Era sempre mentira, pois Brucie não foi avistado por ninguém de fato, porque o Bruce passou a noite inteira na sala de jogos dentro de um forte de cobertor assistindo filmes da Disney com seus filhos e depois que os colocou para dormir, se sentou na poltrona da sala de estar junto a Alfred fazendo palavras cruzadas, enquanto ouviam uma música clássica que o mordomo gostava. 

Diziam as más línguas, que Brucie era muito ocupado e provavelmente era uma babá que cuidava dos seus filhos e que as crianças eram solitárias. Novamente não podiam estar mais erradas. Se Bruce tivesse uma reunião importantíssima com o Conselho da WE, mas uma das crianças tinha um jogo de futebol ou um campeonato de soletrar ou um recital de balé ou uma competição de ginástica, no mesmo dia e horário, o Conselho com certeza levaria um bolo de seu CEO, que estaria na primeira fila, torcendo pelas suas crianças. 

Uma vez Selina Kyle, uma amiga antiga, publicou na sua conta no Instagram um vídeo de Bruce sentado em uma cadeira de plástico rosa trançando os cabelos de Cass, enquanto conversava com a filha sobre qual roupa a menina usaria para ir à festa da sua amiguinha. Selina excluiu o vídeo quando viu a quantidade de comentários negativos, que diziam que Brucie era um travesti escondido da mídia. Eles não imaginavam que Bruce só sabia sobre moda, cabelo e maquiagem, porque não deixaria que atividades tipicamente femininas o impedisse de passar um momento pai-e-filha com Cass. Se a criança quisesse brincar de boneca, de chá da tarde com pelúcias, de cabeleireiro, de modelo com ele, Bruce brincaria com um sorriso no rosto só para continuar vendo o brilho feliz nos olhos da sua menina. 

Às vezes, Bruce ia trabalhar com enormes olheiras e um aparente cansaço. Todos presumiam que era porque Brucie foi numa festa e bebeu muito e agora estava de ressaca. Ninguém nem ao menos desconfiava que Tim tivesse uma imunidade baixa e vira e mexe caia doente por qualquer coisa e Bruce, ao invés de estar numa festa bebendo, estava na cabeceira da cama de vigília a noite inteira, garantindo que a febre do seu terceiro filho não aumentasse ou tivesse asfixia por falta de ar. 

Um dia, durante uma gala da Fundação Martha Wayne, Brucie se gabava com alguns homens da sua coleção de uísque. Com orgulho, citava as bebidas mais caras que possuía, gostando do olhar de inveja que se via nos olhos de alguns. Intimamente, Bruce pensava que apesar de gostar muito da sua adega, ela não era a sua coleção favorita. A coleção que lhe dava mais orgulho era a estante na sala de estar que estavam em exibição todos os troféus e medalhas que Dick ganhou ao longo da sua, ainda, curta vida de ginasta. Claro que os méritos das conquistas eram todos do seu filho mais velho, mas ainda sim, seu peito se enchia de orgulho quando via aquele armário forrado de troféus de ouro e grandes medalhas de primeiro lugar e sempre pensava que não havia orgulho maior do que ver o sucesso dos filhos. 

E falando em coleção, o que o público geral sabia era que Brucie também colecionava carros esportivos de grandes marcas estrangeiras. Os paparazzi, a propósito, conheciam o número das placas de cada um deles para persegui-los nas ruas de Gotham. O que não sabiam é que ao lado de um Bugatti, havia um Impala 67 preto, meio velho e enferrujado, que até chamava a atenção por estar no meio daqueles carros novos e brilhantes. Aquele carro era a adoração suprema de Jason, que o encontrou abandonado na estrada perto da propriedade da família. O menino queria levar o carro para casa e como o aniversário dele estava chegando, Bruce deixou guinchar o carro até sua garagem e prometeu ao seu segundo filho que os dois iam consertá-lo juntos e que seria dele quando fizesse 16 anos. Assim, os domingos de manhã eram gastos com os dois restaurando pouco a pouco o velho carro. No fim do dia, Bruce estava com as costas doendo de ficar tanto tempo encurvado e sujo da cabeça aos pés de graxa e óleo de motor, mas quando via Jason falando entusiasmado para os irmãos os progressos que estavam tendo com o carro, cada domingo gasto valiam a pena. 

Embora não tenha sido surpresa para ninguém que Brucie descobriu um filho perdido, Bruce tinha que admitir que ficara sim chocado, porque Tália era a última pessoa da Terra com quem queria ter um filho. Para seu azar, o menino chegou meio “estragado” por conta da sua má criação com a família materna, mas felizmente, pouco a pouco, Bruce e seus outros filhos conseguiram reeducar Damian. O caçula virou praticamente outra pessoa e até mesmo aderiu ao vegetarianismo. Mesmo Bruce amasse bacon e carnes no geral, em respeito à nova mudança do seu filho mais novo, começou a evitar comer carne na presença do menino para incentivá-lo na sua nova ideologia. A pedido de Damian, Bruce ajudava financeiramente ONGs que se dedicavam a erradicar o uso de animais para experimentos e as que combatiam o tráfico de animais silvestres. Além de mudar seu cardápio pelo filho e ajudá-lo as causas que o menino achava importante, Bruce começou a tomar antialérgicos para tolerar a presença dos dois cães e do gato que Damian adotou, só para fazê-lo feliz. 

As diferenças entre Brucie e Bruce não começou com a adoção dos seus filhos e os sacrifícios que Bruce fazia por eles. Na verdade a mudança era bem antes das crianças, quando Alfred começou a envelhecer. Havia uma equipe de limpeza que vinha três dias por semana fazer a limpeza bruta na mansão, bem como jardineiros que mantinham tudo aparado e um cara que limpava a piscina. Eram de grande ajuda para uma casa daquele tamanho, mas havia algumas tarefas que Alfred fazia desde que começou como mordomo da família, mas que por causa da idade começou a ficar difícil. Zelando pela saúde do velho amigo, que considerava quase um pai, Bruce começou a ajudá-lo com o que podia. Ninguém sequer sonhava que Brucie Wayne carregava as próprias malas de viagem, porque os joelhos de Alfred não aguentava mais carregar pesos. Que era Bruce que acordava cada criança, as arrumava para irem para a escola, porque Alfred não aguentava mais a energia delas e que durante a noite era o bilionário quem as punha para dormir. Era Bruce que colocava a mesa de jantar com a ajuda dos filhos, porque a louça ficava guardada em um armário baixo. Bruce e as crianças se revezavam em lavar louça junto com Alfred para não deixá-lo ficar sozinho na cozinha. 

Por tudo isso, Bruce Wayne e Brucie Wayne eram tão diferentes. Brucie não era capaz de fazer metade do que Bruce fazia, não por si próprio, mas pelos que amava e a mídia jamais teria o privilégio de conhecer o verdadeiro Bruce Wayne, porque esse era o segredo mais bem guardado da sua família.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
